1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine for running a competing game between gaming terminals and a game controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a gaming machine with a plurality of gaming terminals generally has the gaming terminals arranged in one row in a width direction. In some cases, a competing game is played between the gaming terminals, in addition to the base game.
However, in the above configuration, players at the neighboring gaming terminals will be playing the game while being situated close to each other. When players are playing the game at the neighboring gaming terminals, one player is sometimes distracted by a neighboring player. For this reasons, there are many players who are reluctant to play the game nearby another player. There is also a problem that one player may be demotivated to continue the game, when another player comes to a neighboring gaming terminal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine and a game control method, which enables an increased operation rate by motivating a player to continue the game.